Edd
' Edd', mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is physically the weakest but the most intelligent member of the Eds. Bio Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's Brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell,""Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed." Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork, Season 5 and the movie), purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint-green color. Two frames in "Fool on the Ed" reveals Edd's eye color to be a light green in the first instance and a very light gold color in the second instance. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Powers and Abilities Intelligence: As the smartest member of The Eds, Double D is highly intelligent at everything. Inventing: As he works for Eddy, Double D built inventions to scam the Kids or navigate places. Marksmanship: '''While not preferred, Double D is very skilled in marksmanship with his blaster pistol '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Like the other Eds, Double D hadn't gotten in touch with a Lightsaber until until The Blue Ruby and The Black Pearl had revealed a map to a secret location where some treasures of the First Alicorns of Equestria was kept, aswell as their Lightsabers, as Empress Universia's Lightsaber called out to Edd. Then when the villains came, Edd ignited the Lightsaber and displayed outstanding Lightsaber combat. Then when Edd began training in the Jedi temple under the eye of Queen Novo, Eddy favored to use '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, and Form VI: Niman as his main combat forms. Which he used efficiently. And was able to hold his ground against Bradey O'Diesel. Force Skills: Main Weaponry * Sling-shot * Ruler * Lightsaber Rifle * PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Orange Crossguard Saberstaff Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Science Officers Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Characters with OCD Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Gunners Category:The Resistance Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Sling-Shot Users Category:Riflemen